UNSAFE
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Titulo: Unsafe Tipo: Swanqueen. Drama/Aventura/Amor. Un atraco en un banco es el detonante de los miedos de Enma al no controlar sus poderes, es por ello que Regina decide ayudarla. La historia dará la vuelta más adelante. Disclaimer: Pues aquí va mi primer fanfic de OUAT, ¡espero que no sea el último!, constará de varias partes. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.


Titulo: Unsafe

Tipo: Swanqueen. Drama/Aventura/Amor.

Disclaimer: Pues aquí va mi primer fanfic de OUAT, ¡espero que no sea el último!, constará de varias partes. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

CAPITULO 1.

Storybrooke despierta con un dia nublado, aun están las luces de las farolas encendidas cuando la abuela abre su pequeño bar. Las gaviotas vuelan sobre el muelle y una suave brisa entra por la calle principal mientras que el barrendero de turno retira las últimas hojas secas de los árboles.

Enma se encuentra dormida cuando pita su busca. Somnolienta se incorpora y lo lee, un aviso de robo en el pequeño banco de la localidad.  
>Enciende la luz silenciosamente y apresurada comienza a vestirse mirando de reojo a Henry para comprobar que sigue durmiendo.<p>

Al mismo tiempo casi Regina despierta en su cama al oír la alarma del banco que tiene a 20 metros de su casa. Se pone en pie acomodándose el camisón de raso negro, y con los pies desnudos se acerca al ventanal, retira la cortina blanca y se asoma. Observa como una furgoneta blanca que estaba sobre la acera sale disparada al tiempo que se aproximan un coche de policía y el escarabajo amarillo de Enma. El coche de policía persigue a la furgoneta y Enma entra al banco que se encuentra con la reja levantada. Regina decide colocarse un batín de seda y bajar para ver que ha pasado, son las 5 de la mañana y medio pueblo duerme.

Enma entra con pistola en mano –Quién hay ahí? Por favor, si hay alguien ¡salga con las manos en alto!-. Regina se acerca a paso rápido hacia el local bancario donde Enma se ha introducido. Suena un disparo y oye pisadas rápidas.

La mujer morena alza la palma de su mano e invoca una bola de fuego para ver,

-¿Enma? ¿Estás ahí?.- dice asustada. Reina la oscuridad y se oyen unos golpes hacia el fondo.

Regina se adentra observando destrozos en todo el mobiliario. Enma grita pidiendo ayuda y Regina corre en dirección a su voz.

Todo se vuelve silencio y oye como un susurro. Hacia el fondo de un pequeño pasillo observa algo de luz. Apaga la llama de la palma de su mano y se adentra en el pasillo, cuando llega hacia el otro lado, salvando algunas sillas que están esparcidas por el suelo, se encuentra a Enma rodeada por dos hombres altos y fuertes, uno de ellos le susurra cerca de su cara y de forma amenazante que no grite, mientras la sujeta por el cuello apostándola contra la pared. La pistola de Enma está en el suelo prácticamente desmontada y su gesto es particular, una mezcla de miedo, ira, y ausencia.

-Qué está pasando aquí?- dice Regina entrando por la puerta e invocando dos bolas de fuego en sus manos. Lanza una al que tiene contra la pared a Enma y éste reacciona alejándose de ella sorprendido -¡Quema!¡Quema!- se sacude el musculoso brazo. La otra aterriza sobre la pared ante una esquiva del maleante. Enma se libera del todo y coge restos de una silla de madera para golpear a su contrincante. El otro forzudo hombre intenta atizar un puñetazo a Regina, el cual evita evaporándose en un humo violáceo, y apareciendo detrás de Enma- ¿Estás bien?- le dice próxima a ella que, algo agitada, afirma rotundamente. –Concéntrate-, Enma pregunta confusa -¿Qué?-. Regina la hace mirarla a los ojos –Vamos, concéntrate, usa la magia, por la fuerza no vamos a poder hacer nada contra ellos, y tú necesitas sacar lo que llevas dentro-. Enma pensativa se quita su cazadora de cuero rojo y coloca sus manos juntas frente a sí, palma con palma.

Uno de los fortachones empieza a despotricar de forma poca educada acercándose a Enma tratando de placarla. –No puedo.. ¡no puedo!- dice asustada ka rubia, sus ojos se humedecen un poco y Regina viendo la situación reacciona por ella agarrando a la chica rubia del brazo y trasportándolas hacia las afueras del banco. Con un gesto de mano utiliza todo el mobiliario suelto de dentro del local para taponar la salida.

-No pasa nada, aun no dominas tus poderes, es muy pronto, pero debía aprovechar ese instinto de supervivencia que llevas grabado en tu mirada-, Regina esboza una breve sonrisa, pero Enma parece confusa, y respira agitadamente. –Me he sentido tan … frustrada, inútil, ..- Regina torna su tez a preocupación y tranquilizadoramente le dice- No pasa nada, solo es una racha Enma, confía en mí, yo he pasado por lo mismo- se levanta una breve brisa fría y Regina decide quitarse el batín y colocarlo sobre los hombros de Enma.

Comisaría de Storybrooke.

2 horas más tarde.

Ya ha amanecido del todo, Enma se encuentra en su mesa repasando en el ordenador las fotos que hizo el ayudante de policía en la escena del robo. La furgoneta desapareció a dos manzanas del banco y no dejó apenas huellas. Ensimismada en las fotografías del ordenador, una mano se posa sobre su hombro asustándola de repente, se gira confundida y alzando la vista se encuentra con una sonriente Regina, que, quitándose la chaqueta, agarra una de las sillas próximas a su escritorio y se sienta a su lado, y de forma cercana y tranquila le pregunta -¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Enma baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se reclina un poco hacia atrás en su silla de oficina. –Bien, supongo-, su amiga coloca su mano sobre la de ella y le pregunta -¿Recuperaste tu arma?-, -Lo que queda de ella, sí, pero .. no era el arma en sí Regina, soy yo, tengo algún tipo de bloqueo y no sé, salvamos a Henry en el País de Nunca Jamás, y conseguí hacer teletrasportarse un objeto, pero nada más, no he vuelto a hacer nada, no puedo, me concentro y.. nada. Y justo esta mañana que era vital, justo cuando lo necesito..- se la ve nerviosa, débil, a Regina le dieron ganas de abrazarla para reconfortarla -¿qué me está pasando Regina?, ¿qué tengo?, ayúdame por favor.- Regina la observa en silencio, la mira a los ojos, escudriñándolos, luego por un segundo mira hacia sus labios, y la observa al completo. Es una joven inquieta, dura, terca, pero ahora la ve insegura, con miedo, desde luego necesitaba ayuda.

–Esta tarde, a las tres, en el puente de los trolls.- fue su respuesta. Regina se levanta apoyando sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas, coge su bolso del respaldar de la silla y al pasar por detrás de Enma le acaricia un hombro. Enma la observa alejarse pensativa.

Poco tiempo después Enma se levanta de la silla para hacerse un café, al girarse entra Henry alegremente, -Hola mamá-, Enma le da un beso en la cabeza, –Hola pequeño-, se la ve más calmada. El niño se sienta en la silla donde estaba Enma y ésta se apoya en su propio escritorio, -¿Y los abuelos?- El niño agita sus piernas y se reclina en la silla –Mary Margaret está recogiendo la cocina, y el abuelo me trajo aquí, pero se ha encontrado con el barrendero y está hablando con él.- Enma mira hacia la puerta, –Ah, .. está bien- y desvía la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador. -¿Qué ha pasado mamá? He oído a Rubi que han atracado el banco, ¿por eso te fuiste tan temprano de casa?. Enma asiente con la cabeza -¿Y estas son las fotos del banco?-, por un momento ella se siente investigando para la famosa "Operación Cobra"-sí, hijo, las he mirado una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar qué estaban buscando, estuvimos registrando el banco, aun hay un equipo dentro, pero de momento ni huellas ni nada, no falta nada, dejaron todo el dinero- El niño mira a su madre pensativo, -Unos ladrones entran a un banco ¿y no se llevan nada?, que sospechoso, si la furgoneta huyó sería porque llevaba algo escondido-, la madre se pone en pie y pasea alrededor de Herny –Si han venido a por algo, y se lo han llevado, alguien tiene que echar en falta algo, tenemos que convocar una junta en el salón de actos- dice segura de sí misma. El niño observa las fotografías mientras Enma llama por teléfono a Regina. –Al medio día, perfecto, y.. bueno, gracias por todo–El niño gira su cabeza en dirección a su madre, intrigado sonríe y la llama -Mamá, mira esto-, Enma se despide de Regina y se acerca al ordenador, apoya una mano sobre el escritorio y otra sobre el hombro de su hijo, ésta señala un pequeño cajón metálico abierto parte de un mueble repleto de cajas fuertes como los buzones de correo.

To be continue…


End file.
